The present invention is directed to livestock farming processes and barns and in particular to processes and barns for raising hogs.
In previous hog farming processes, the hogs are raised in barns with slotted floors. The animal waste drops through the slots in the floor and into a pit, which is normally water filled. The pit is emptied into a holding lagoon outside the barn until it is used for spraying on fields. This process has met with public resistance because of the associated odour and appearance of the outside holding lagoon and health concerns over risk of water contamination.
In addition, the hogs were sometimes under stress because of the cold and cramped barn and slotted floors. The slotted floors tend to be damaging to the hogs hoofed feet. In addition, drafts and moisture rise from the manure mixture below. These conditions can require that the hogs be administered antibiotics to maintain them in a healthy, docile state.
A hog farming process and barn have been invented that reduce animal stress and effectively handle manure waste without open lagoons.
In one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a barn for raising hogs, the barn comprising: a structure including walls and a roof, a floor within the structure for supporting the hogs, the floor being solid such that materials can settle on the floor without passing therethrough and capable of supporting an animal and the floor including at least one sloped surface and a waste collection area at a lower end of the sloped surface and an animal feeding station providing access to food and water and positioned adjacent an upper end of the sloped surface.
In one embodiment, the barn includes means for creating a temperature differential between an area adjacent the upper end of the sloped surface and an area adjacent the lower end of the sloped surface. The means for creating a temperature differential can be a heater provided to heat an area of the barn adjacent the upper end of the sloped surface. Alternately or in addition, the means for creating a temperature differential is an air circulation system for creating an air draft above the waste collection area.
The animal feeding station is preferably a feeder that contains water in a liquid collection dish. In addition, on-demand means can be provided in the feeder such that food and/or water is released only upon demand of an animal.
In one embodiment, the barn includes at least two sloped surfaces inclining downwardly towards each other and toward the waste collection area. The waste collection area is preferably substantially flat to facilitate waste pick up. Walls can be arranged over the sloping surfaces and the waste collection area to create pens for containment of animals. In one embodiment, the walls have open areas permitting visual communication between the pens. Preferably, these open areas are adjacent the waste collection area.
In another aspect of the present invention there is provided a process for raising hogs, the process comprising: confining hogs on a solid floor, applying compostable, fibrous material to the solid floor, collecting the manure-soiled fibrous material from the floor and composting the manure-soiled fibrous material to form a nutrient rich material.
The fibrous material can be, for example, finely chopped straw, finely chopped newsprint or sawdust. Sawdust is preferred as it also has a pleasant, wood scent that reduces the manure odor within the barn.
In a preferred process, the hogs are confined on a floor that is sloped toward a waste collection area to promote movement of the manure-soiled fibrous material by gravity toward the waste collection area. The floor can additionally include an area conducive to animal sleeping. The process can further include controlling the environment to enhance defecation in the waste collection area.